The Canadian Student
by freddyjoneslover
Summary: Ashleigh is an exchange student from Canada who’s staying at the Jones home. Ashleigh is a big fan of Gilmore girls and when she meets Freddy some how he reminds her a lot like Tristan. She tries to figure out a way to change him to be not such a egoistic
1. Meeting HER

_Summary so far: Ashleigh is a foreign exchange student from Canada who's staying at the Jones home. Ashleigh is a big fan of Gilmore girls and when she meets Freddy some how he reminds her a lot like Tristan. She tries to figure out a way to change him to be not such a 'playboy' kind of guy. Will she succeed? What will happen on the way?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SOR or anything like that, only the characters that you don't recognize and that I had obviously made up! ENJOY!_

**Ch. 1: Meet Ashleigh**

When Freddy woken up he knew today was going to be eventful. Always was in the Jones residence. When Freddy headed downstairs he smelt a tasteful aroma coming from his kitchen.

Without a doubt Freddy opened the swinging kitchen doors in his mind he expected to see the usual picture: his mother cooking breakfast, dad reading the New York Times, and his sister Kelly, age 8, to be playing Barbie's in the connected living room. No surprise it had been true, except there was an extra person there.  
Freddy's POV>

When I opened the kitchen doors I wasn't surprised to see mom cooking and dad reading. When I looked inside I saw a not chubby but not thin, thin girl sitting at my normal seat on the kitchen table laughing with Kelly.

Her wavy brown hair had lighter brown streaks which were pulled up in a messy pony-tail. "So mom, replaced me all ready?" I smirked at the expression on mother's face.

"No Freddy, this is Ashleigh. She's our exchange student from Canada; Vancouver actually." When she turned around I was given a better look at who this was. She looked to be about 5'3 and very tanned. Her eyes were hazelnut, and her ears had been pierced once each. She had glossy lips and dark punky eye liner. When I saw what she was wearing, I had a feeling she was going to fit in well. She was wearing dark jean capries that were cuffed, a black "pink floyed" tank and was wearing hot pink Chuck Taylors.

"Hey, Ashleigh Brand"

"Freddy Jones"

"Nice to meet you" she said to me. She seemed nice so far…


	2. Inside Ash's head

**_AN: Hey, Okay first for the spelling of Pink Floyd I already knew how to spell it properly but my computer must have misspelled it like changed the spelling or something. Secondly, I should have named this story The Canadian Student!  Thanks for the comments though! I totally appreciate it! And I'll try to make it not into a Mary Sue; I know what it is haha. Enjoy this chapter! Ps: She's not trying to fit it you shall see soon! _**

Ashleigh's POV:

I miss Vancouver so much. The city, the lights, the whole atmosphere is just nuts. I want to go home but it had been my choice to do this. You see, when I graduate from High School, I want to become one of those people who design tours in the U.S. You may think why not your own Country? Well, I've always been a fan of the different styles of the States, even though I'm a die hard fan of Canada. Whatever. I need a good taste of what teens like to do in America and this is a good way for me to know. After I graduate I'm going to move here and the Jones are just going to be my jump off so to speak. They let me live here until I get enough money to start a life here. This family seems nice, I guess. It's a typical family though. Mom staying home cooking, cleaning, getting the kids to school. Dad drinking coffee, reading the paper and going to work to bring home the bacon. And daughter playing Barbies, then going to school. All we need now is the perfect son, slick combed hair (back), well dress in a preppy way and listening to everything the parents say. I guess I'm used to it. I grew up in that kind of family. My parents had been rich and they wanted us to show off the part. I never really liked that. I don't wanna sound Mary Sue or anything, but I wanted to be the rebellious child. Stupid enough. Weird yes but whatever. I had caught the rock bug when my friend let me borrow his doors album. Jim Morrison is an American poet no doubt about it. The lyrics it self is…

"So mom, replaced me already?" What? Did you just hear that, someone disturbed my thoughts! Who on earth would do that! When I turned around a spiked blonde hair guy was staring at me with a lame smirk on his face. I should talk he's just looking at me and its getting a little weird.

"Hey Ashleigh Brand."

"Freddy Jones"

"Nice to meet you" Ok, I guess I should get a good study on who I'm going to be spending years with. Wow, he's not what I had expected. Hmm, rock attire I see.

"Can't get enough of me already eh?" What nerve does he have to cut my thoughts again? What did he say anyways? "What!"

"I see that you can't take your eyes off me." Smirk.

"Oh, you see I am spending what 4 years with you? So I just thought that I would see who you are, get a picture of you in my head and see how stereotypical you are."

"Woah, cool it sister what did I do to you?"

"Nothing just answering your question, sorry." Whatever I can't let him get to me and get all mean and everything. That's just weird. I should give him a chance. (end POV)

"Ashleigh, sweetie you're going to actually start school today with Freddy. Now the name of the school is Horace Green High School. The elementary has uniforms but the high school doesn't so you may wear what you're wearing today, there. So Freddy you don't mind taking Ash right?"

"Yeah whatever."

"All right you two should get going."

AN Okay there you go I hope you enjoyed my second chappie and I totally appreciate comments good or bad no worries I like criticism so I can improve. So yesh. Thanks muchly.


End file.
